cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Utakata Mizuke/Relationships
(Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to.) Relationships Utakata Kaze (Mizuke | Otōsan) Their relationship is a bit strained. Because of his seriousness, Kaze doesn't express his feelings often. Mizuke, who is very emotionally driven, mistakes this as Kaze not loving her at all. Deep down, she knows that he does love her, but she can't help but think that he is not proud of her. However, he is incredibly proud of her. He knows that she isn't like him or her brother in the fact that her quirk isn't very powerful, so he is proud that she has found a way to make it work and become a promising hero. Utakata Aoi (Mizuke-chan | Okāsan) Mizuke feels as though she is a disappointment to her mother. Because they are very similar in many ways, Mizuke constantly compares herself to her mother, and she doesn't think that she is good enough. Aoi loves her daughter very much, but she has no idea that Mizuke feels this way. Utakata Arashi (Mizuke | Onīsan) They get along well, but they fight and argue a lot, like most siblings do. Arashi often bullies Mizuke, and he likes to mess with her. He really does care about her, however, and he is quite protective of her. Mizuke admires her older brother and aspires to be strong like him. She often tries to imitate him, which is an odd sight because of their differing personalities and mannerisms. Arashi will sometimes help Mizuke train. Midoriya Izuku (Awa-san | Midoriya-kun) Mizuke has a very high opinion of Midoriya. She thinks he is very analytical, which is something she admires. She envies his strength and ability to improve so much in a short amount of time. His determination motivates her to try her best. Midoriya thinks her way of fighting strategical is amazing, and they sometimes discuss strategy together. Bakugō Katsuki (Utakata | Bakugō-kun) They get along well enough. Bakugō reminds Mizuke a bit of her brother, although Bakugō is a bit more extreme. She is amazed by his overwhelming power. Unlike some people, she doesn't think he is a bad person. Bakugō thinks she is a weak fighter, but he acknowledges her strategies. He finds it odd that no matter how many times he yells at her or insults her, she is still kind to him. Uraraka Ochako (Mizuke-chan | Ochako-chan) The two girls are good friends. Mizuke enjoys being around Uraraka because of her optimism and brightness. Uraraka thinks Mizuke is nice, but often too nice and passive for her own good. Asui Tsuyu (Mizuke-chan | Tsuyu-chan) They are good friends. Though Tsuyu's bluntness often takes her by surprise, Mizuke likes to talk to her. Tsuyu knows that Mizuke is quiet, but perceptive. When she knows that Mizuke has noticed something, she will often tell her to say it out loud because she knows that Mizuke won't say it on her own. Like some people, Tsuyu thinks Mizuke is almost too nice sometimes. Kirishima Eijirō (Kirishima-kun | Awa-Awa) They get along great. Mizuke think that Kirishima has infectious optimism, which is something that she doesn't have, so she enjoys being around him and talking to him. She thinks he is very charming and fun to be around. Kirishima thinks it's amazing that she can stay calm in most situations, and he also thinks her strategies are amazing. He often tries to find excuses to talk to her or be around her. She knows this, but she always plays along. Tsubuki Hikari (Awa-Awa-chan | Hikari-chan) Hikari and Mizuke are good friends, mainly because Hikari talked to her nonstop to get her to talk more. Hikari thinks she is too quiet and meek, so she is always dragging her around to do things. Mizuke thinks she is enthusiastic and fun to be around, but she is easily overwhelmed by her energy. Because Mizuke isn't very confident in her abilities, Hikari does her best to encourage her. Hikari thinks that Mizuke's quirk is beautiful, so she always tells her. Mizuke is very grateful for her support. Kakiko Suzuri (Mizuke-chan | Suzuri-senpai) Mizuke thinks Suzuri is a strong fighter, and she thinks that her awkwardness is kind of funny. Suzuri hates it when she laughs at it. Suzuri always tries to support Mizuke in whatever way she can. Mizuke is very grateful to have such a strong and supportive senpai like Suzuri. Tanchō Tsuru (Mizu | Tsuru-senpai) Mizuke finds Tsuru's conceited nature entertaining, and she isn't afraid to mention this. Tsuru thinks Mizuke is too quiet and passive, so she is always trying to break her out of her shell. She tries to push her out of her comfort zone, and Mizuke always struggles against this. Excalibur (Mizuke | Excalibur) Mizuke looks up to Excalibur because she is a strong hero with an even stronger personality. She tries to act like Excalibur a lot. Excalibur is trying to teach Mizuke to stand up for herself more. While Mizuke is already a skilled strategist, Excalibur is teaching her new ways to think.